Diary of a Hero of Erdas
by RunFastFly
Summary: Meilin's Diary! This will be veerrry interesting... ROLLANXMEILIN! Rated T just in case.
1. Front Page

**Yay! I'm FINALLY doing this. It's Meilin's Diary, for all you REILIN LOVERS! I won't start it until I get at least three reviews though**

 **just to make sure I'm not the only one who thinks this is a good idea... XD**

 **This will be lots of fun, I might do a Rollan's Diary too if suggested. So yeah! Please review, it's going to be maybe a month**

 **in Meilin's eyes, so maybe thirtyish chapters. Thanks! :) um here's the front page I guess**

 _This Journal Belongs To:_

 __ME OBVIOUSLY__

 _If Found, Please Return To:_

 ___ _We've already established this... idiot__

 _$$Reward$$:_

 __Not getting punched in the face?__


	2. Entry One

_January 1st_

Uh... hi. It feels weird writing, I haven't written since I lived in Zhong and took notes. I hope my handwriting is neat. Actually, scratch that, I don't want

one of the boys to get their dirty hands on this and read all my secrets or something. Anyways, one time I was really upset and Abeke suggested

keeping a DIARY. Writing my feelings sounds kind of... weird and unusual. But she said it's fun so I wanted to see for myself.

Hmm, where do we start? I have a lot on my mind. Do I just scream at the book or something? I like screaming at things.

Esspecially Rollan, it's really fun to hide in the closet and then jump out at him. He looks like he's about to have a heart attack every time!

Speaking of Rollan... Abeke says its fun to talk about boys in 'Diaries.' She says she writes about Conor a lot and told me I should write about Rollan,

but I'm not quite sure what she was implying. Was she trying to tell me to write about him as in I like him?

EWW! Why would I like Rollan?! THAT'S GROSS... *sigh* okay, fine. This is a safe place, right? You won't tell anyone?

WAIT! IF YOU'RE READING THIS AND YOUR NAME IS NOT MEILIN, I ABSOLUTELY HATE ROLLAN, AND YOU SHOULD STOP READING THIS OR I'LL FIND YOU.

AND IF _YOU'RE_ ROLLAN, VERY, VERY BAD THIGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU. LET THIS BE A FAIR WARNING!

Okay, I actually have the tiny-winy, smally-wally, mini-wini crush on him.

Oh my **(nothing to see here folks)** , I can't believe I just admitted that.

I'm serious when I say I'll find you and kill you if you tell ANYONE. It's really very minor, just, you know, he's nice. And funny. And pretty cute. And he's way cooler

than any of the guys in Zhong... plus you can't forget the fact that he's extremely caring and-

WHY am I doing this?! THIS WAS A HORRIBLE SUGGESTION FROM ABEKE! I'M WRITING DOWN HOW I THINK ABOUT ROLLAN, SERIOUSLY WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES

THIS? I'm going to have Jhi sit on this book 24/7 when I'm done writing. Or burn it. GOODBYE, DIARY, I'M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN.

 **...Except she totally will :3**

 **SO heehee you're just going to have to wait to see what happens next! Same thing as last time, I need three reviews before I continue. Sorry if that**

 **sounds pushy :P**


	3. Entry Two

_January 2nd_

Okay, I'm back. Abeke convinced me not to chuck this dumb journal at Briggan so he'd eat it. Abeke still claims that writing will help, but I don't

know if I believe her. So I said, "Abeke, if you let me see YOUR diary, I will keep mine." But she said that wasn't fair but I shushed her and said

it was the only way. So she reluctantly showed me, and you wouldn't believe what I found about Conor! - wait - she made me promise not

to tell anyone. Never mind.

So here I am, writing still. Oh by the way I totally don't like Rollan, I was just... confused. Yeah. CONFUSED.

I do want to write what happened today, though. I was in the training center, punching things. It was deserted, and my only light was the light

coming through the shutters, giving everything a shadowy but pretty effect. The first thing I punched I imagined was Zerif, the

second I have to say was Shane (for hurting my best friend, AND ME), and the third was in my mind Rollan. Because I hate him. That's why.

I heard someone come up behind me though and I whirled around and kicked whoever it was on instinct.

No, it WASN'T Rollan, weird fans who ship us - wait - UGGGH STOP READING MY DIARY! I ALREADY WARNED YOU!

It was Olvan, and he got mad at me for spilling his coffee. The end.

Nowadays since most of our big missions have ended, life is pretty much like that for all of us. Accidentally spill Olvan's coffee,

have him yell at you for ten minutes straight. The dude is overprotective of his coffee.

So he told me that I had to go do these chore things because I had 'assaulted his decaf.' I don't know.

He sent me to the garden where I was forced to spend THE ENTIRE REST OF THE DAY trimming thorn bushes! That's overkill, right?!

It was just COFFEE! Well, okay, I did kind of break his _World's Best Olvan_ mug. But did he really need it?!

Then, in the sweltering sun and prickly thorns, guess who was with me? YEAH, ROLLAN.

Apparently he had played this epic prank on Conor and Abeke that caused them to get covered in pink paint.

So yeah, I had to listen to BirdBrain chat for two hours straight. It was so annoying, I'm pretty sure my face was red with anger.

One of our conversations went like this:

"Hey, Meilin, what's your favorite color?" he smirked.

"Black," I grumbled.

"Oh, the color of your soul?" he asked innocently.

"No, the color of DEATH," I said, staring straight at him. He backed off for a few minutes, it was pretty nice.

So that was today. STOP READING MY DIARY!


	4. Entry Three

_January 3rd_

Today after breakfast I wanted to scare Rollan because of how annoying he was yesterday when we were picking thorns. During breakfast, Abeke said she still

couldn't get the pink paint out of her hair from yesterday's prank. So she told me to get payback for her as well. I had to think of something original,

Rollan is beginning to expect me in his closet. Last time I jumpscared him he just blinked and laughed, my face got so red I

pinned him to a wall and would have killed him if it weren't for Conor entering the room and stopping me.

So I thought, 'why not scare him in training? That's an ideal time to do it.' And so, I thought of this clever plan NOBODY will be able to pull off but ME.

My idea is, what if I set up training with a booby-trap? Rollan could, say, punch his punching bag, and then it would be attached by a string to, say, a bucket of

water. And then it would tip over and SPLASH ALL OVER HIM! Okay, that's a good idea, right? Heehee, I'm going to do it, be right back.

 **Later**

Okay, I did it. It was really dark in there, but I was able to see just enough to tie the rope around a gigantic bucket of water, that only a person of my strength

and ability would be able to manage. When he punches it, it should trigger the bucket to fall over ON HIM! Extra points if the bucket lands on his head.

Wish me luck! Wait, why am I asking a book to wish me luck? Stupid diary.

 **Later**

UGGGH! TRAINING WENT HORRIBLY! I want to kill that annoying BOY... and at the same time, it's kind of cute how he was able to do that.

So for training, Olvan asked someone to volunteer to punch it first. "Rollan should," I immediately said, smiling prettily and gesturing to him. Rollan

shrugged. "Fine with me." He walked up to it and I waited with anticipation and delight. He was going to get SOOO SOAKED!

He punched it hard, (he's stronger than I will admit), and I waited. And waited. Nothing was happening. "What-?" I began in confusion, only to be

drowned out by water gushing down on me. I shrieked and jumped back, drenched with that stupid _water._ I noticed the others looking at me quizzically,

and Rollan was GRINNING. He had set it up to where it would dump on ME! Before I could scream at him the bucket fell right on my head.

He laughed. "You didn't recognize it was that obvious? I totally noticed that rope. I'm not DUMB."

"That's debatable," I scowled. Apparently, Rollan had thought ahead of me. He was better at pranks than I realized.

I want to wring his neck. Really badly. But it was kind of impressive how he could pull that off. I'M STILL GOING TO KILL HIM THOUGH.

GOODNIGHT DIARY.


	5. Entry Four

**I just wanted to say thanks to all people who review, it means so much and I love seeing positive comments. They make my day!**

 **So again, thank you sososo much, and please enjoy this chapter :D umm here, (hands everyone cupcakes)**

 _January 4th_

UGH! I spilled Olvan's coffee AGAIN - AND I broke his NEW _World's Best Olvan_ coffee mug. It shattered into a million pieces, much like his dreams, or so he told me

while screaming at me in his office. Stupid Olvan. We all know that his dreams were already shattered.

The man is delusional! He forced me to, get this, DO _DISHES._ In the _kitchen!_ Ugh!

And again, guess who was with me?! Rollan, again. Ohhhhhhhh, I feel like punching something. Hey, Abeke is right, writing in a diary is very

relaxing. Well I hope Olvan is happy to know I broke 47 plates.

I learned recently that the reason Rollan was in there too was because of what he pulled off on me yesterday. The cooks had to keep an extremely

close eye on me to make sure I didn't strangle him... after the first attempt.

Oh, so Abeke wanted to play hide-and-go-seek in the castle with all of us. She counted first.

"One, two, three-" she giggled, covering her eyes like a child. I rolled my eyes, smiling, and climbed stealthily through the door to find this cool

cupboard that I found. It's underneath the second flight of stairs, it has a nearly invisible latch. The way I discovered it was when I was trying

to get Rollan back a few weeks ago, I wanted to hide his hair gel, and I just stumbled across the secret room. I opened it with a loud _creaaaak!_

and leaped inside, closing the little door behind me and sighing with relief. There was no way Abeke would find me in - "Meilin?" a voice whispered.

"WHAT?!" I screeched, hitting my head on the ceiling. "ROLLAN, HOW DID YOU-" "Shhh!" he shushed me, slapping a hand over my mouth. I bit his hand furiously.

"Oww, what was that for?" he sighed, jerking his hand back. I gave him a mad look. "You know what, BirdBrain," I hissed. "Did you follow me?"

"No, I swear I didn't," he said meekly. "I didn't know you were coming here. Don't hurt me."

"Well now the chefs aren't here to protect you," I said sweetly. "Please?" Rollan said, scooting backwards in the dark. "I know this entire castle inside and out."

"Then why did you choose THIS SPOT, specifically?" I snarled, crawling towards him until I cornered him in the tight space. "Rather strange, huh?"

"I WAS HERE FIRST," he said defensively. I let out an outraged noise. "No you weren't, I WAS," I exclaimed angrily.

"Can't we just wait here together? And try not to make too much more noise, or Abeke will find us first," Rollan argued, and through the dim lighting

that came from under the crack in the small door, I could see his brown eyes big and pleading. I sighed. "Rollan, stop it with the nonsense."

He grinned. "We're cool?" "No. I still hate you," I said, crossing my arms. He raised an eyebrow cheekily.

I felt like I was blushing a bright red, I hope it didn't show on my face. Rollan is so weird, how can he make me blush by being annoying?

It's so... well, ANNOYING!

So we waited it out, and soon we heard Abeke calling our names, along with Conor. We grinned at each other knowingly.

For some reason, though, Abeke and Conor stopped calling for us. Strange. "What are those two up to?" I wondered aloud, climbing through the hatch door

with Rollan behind me. I looked around curiously and I think I saw Abeke with Conor, talking and laughing with each other.

I rolled my eyes. They're so dumb and obvious it hurts.


	6. Entry Five

**Sorry it took so long to update, lately I've been reading a lot.**

 _January 5th_

Okay, wow. I still have to get back at Rollan. I mean, he backfired my plan, AND he SOOO followed me. Right?! You have to agree.

Because if you don't, I'll throw this book in a river and watch it drown. (Okay? I didn't know I was that weird. Weird is supposed to be Rollan's job!)

I'm going to write down my ideas. I'm not asking a journal for advice because that would be stupid. Stupid is also Rollan's job.

1\. Sleeping poison, maybe I could slip it into his food. Apparently just one drop will make anyone fall asleep. Unfortunately, when I bought this I found out that

sleeping poison did NOT refer to death. Why is life so cruel?!

2\. Oh here's one, what if I spy on FalconHead, write down all his secrets and show his mother? Now THERE's a good one.

3\. I can raid the coffee lounge and blame Rollan on all the damage. Olvan would hate him for life! I'm ALREADY his favorite, anyway.

4\. I wonder how he would react to me painting a mustache on his face and writing _idiot_ across his forehead?

5\. Hmm. I could cut off his head I suppose. But would I get in trouble? Not if I don't get caught.

 **(Choose a way how she should get back XD.)**

In the meantime, you have no idea what I've been doing. Jhi accidentally spilled all of my Zhongese paints and they got everywhere! All of the floor,

my bed, AND on Abeke's diary! (She really shouldn't just leave it sitting on her desk. What if one of the boys read it?)

It was so scary, I didn't want Abeke getting mad at me. So I actually hid her diary in the secret passageway and hoped no one would find it;

especially not Rollan, since he's the only other person who knows about that place, and knowing him, he might show Conor. Where else

was I supposed to put Abeke's diary though?! I couldn't just stash it under my bed and LIE. Or could I...?

Eh, too late now.

I spent forever cleaning the room up until one of the servants came and helped me. Her name was Marsha I think.

So most of the red paint is off of the floor. As for my bed, it's a little messed up but I don't mind. Jhi apologizes.


	7. Entry Six

**Since I only got two answers for the revenge plot list, I'm going to do them both. You'll see what I'm going to do and you're probably**

 **going to love me for it. Heehee *mischievously rubs mustache and disappears into shadows* also, sorry if this is kinda sucky, just think of it**

 **this way; If you had a diary and this happened, how would you write it?**

 _January 6th_

I have my dagger and my notepad and pen so I can scratch down anything suspicious he said and show either his mom, or, better yet,

if he insults coffee, I could show Olvan. So I climbed on top of the beams above the training center, where him and Conor are, and I'm waiting for them to say

something good... here we go... SPY MEILIN ON THE GO

 _1\. Rollan says he has no respect for... vegetables...? Or coffee. Show Olvan immediatley._

 _2\. Rollan says that snow stinks and that it's too cold. He complains about EVERYTHING, just two weeks ago he was whining and saying it was too HOT._

 _3\. Rollan likes a girl named Rosabelle_

 _Wait a second... he likes... a girl... named... ROSABELLE?!_

* * *

 _Later_

Screw Rollan! Screw EVERYBODY! I just lost ALL my pride today. Omg, I'm STILL blushing, and it only happened a bleeping HOUR AGO! **(lol I apologize for the**

 **terrible swearing replacements, I don't curse, but I can imagine Meilin cursing her head off here XD)** Okay, I need to rant to someone who ISN'T

Abeke, who by the way still can't find her diary and I won't tell her I'm the one who hid it. Just blame everything on Rollan. My life purpose!

So anyways, I WAS OUTRAGED, how could he like ANY GIRL BUT ME?! I wanted to slice his entire head off. I think my own head nearly exploded with rage and I

looked down at them, still lurking in the shadows. _Stupid Rollan! I hate you!_ I thought. I leaped from the wooden beams, blinded by anger.

He turned in the nick of time and I slammed him to the ground. I was caught by surprise and then I realized when I landed on him... our LIPS were TOUCHING.

Then it hit me, he KNEW I was up there, so he said that JUST TO MAKE ME JEALOUS. And now here we were, kissing. OMGGG.

I was wide-eyed and struggled to get off of him. In a way, kissing him was THE WORST THING I'VE EVER EXPERIENCED. And in a way... heeheeheeheehee GET IT

TOGETHER MEILIN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE HIM

I rolled off of him, coughing and spitting furiously. "I didn't mean to," I said breathlessly before he could say anything. "You turned at the right second, it was your

fault!" "You just kissed me," Rollan said, sitting up and grinning goofily. He looked so stupidly lovesick.

The worst was the humiliation, Conor was really red, redder than ME. He looked like he had walked in on Olvan marrying a latte. **(I know, so many 'Olvan loves**

 **coffee' references... sorry if they annoy you XD)** "You - but - WHY?" he stuttered.

"Tell anyone and you're going to die tonight," I hissed. He scurried out the door and I sighed, lying on my back. "I hate you," I said to Rollan after a moment.

"And that WASN'T a kiss, it was an accident!" I added, lifting my head.

"Riiight, an ACCIDENT..." he scoffed.

"Rollan," I said, pulling out my knife slowly and sitting up. He caught my glance and cowered down like a puppy. "Don't talk," I said sweetly, standing up

and brushing myself off. "Unless you want to get yourself killed." He shook his head meekly. "Good," I said, walking to the door and flipping off the light switch.

"Goodnight," I said, shutting the door and locking it from the outside.

Sweet revenge, sweet revenge. Heeheehee.

 **Please tell me if you enjoyed. :)**


	8. Entry Seven

**_Where on earth have I been?!_ I am so sorry! My mind slipped and I completely forgot about this. I was so busy! Please accept**

 **my apology and enjoy this chapter :)**

 _January 7th_

I still have my notes from yesterday, I plan on telling Olvan every last detail of how revolted Rollan is of coffee. Even if he was just lying.

After all, he was lying about ROSABELLE, whoever that is. Obviously. Pshh. I DIDN'T GET JEALOUS! AND WE NEVER KISSED! Just

forget I wrote that, no, I'm tearing that page out. Well then that wouldn't make sense, because then we'd go from January 5th to January 7th-

WAIT, this is a CRISIS, WHY DOES BEING ORGANIZED EVEN MATTER?! STOP READING MY DIARY!

Abeke is frantic right now, she's running around thinking her diary is lost. She's ransacking the room! Of course, the girl's too trusting to

think that any nice person would ever steal her little journal. Well, honey, I ain't nice.

But I still feel a little bad for her. I mean, here I am, writing in my own diary, when I was the one who hid her's! Just because I spilled paint on it!

(It was actually Jhi's fault but if I say that out loud people would think I'm disrespectful and irresponsible. Two things I HATE being called.)

I think I should find her journal in the secret room and tuck it under her covers for her to find easily. I don't want her to keep worrying like this. As hard as it

is to believe, I'm not COMPLETELY heartless. After all, my name means 'love' in Zhongese. **(Just go with it XD)**

* * *

 _Later_

It's so dark I can hardly write. I'm inside the Hidden Hatch (that's what I'm calling it from now on,) but I've been searching for what seems hours

and I still can't find her stupid, girly 'CHRONICLES OF ABEKE' or whatever.

The only logical explanation is that Rollan had to have found it. O-M-JHI! **(Ha, wordplay.)** What am I going to do?! I'm such a lousy friend!

And I can't even face Rollan right now! I'm so embarrassed, every time I even glance his way he shoots me a grin, and the only thing I can manage is to

blush and get as far away as possible from that boy. No, he isn't a boy. HE'S A BIRDBRAIN!

I'm losing my mind in this darkness, I need to get out of here and find Conor. He'll know what to do. Wish me luck!

* * *

 _Later_

Conor was acting strange. Whenever I asked him if Rollan had found a diary, he began to blush and fiddle with his collar, blabbering

about some random sheep breed. "Conor," I said. "I will ask you one more time. Did Rollan ever show you a diary?"

Then Conor burst out and started pleading on his knees, telling me everything while I stared down at him with a perplexed look.

Apparently, Rollan had gone in the hatch and found Abeke's journal. Then he came and showed Conor, laughing about all the

things she said about him. Conor was hysterical like he was confessing to have done something terrible while I looked at him.

"Wait, so you know everything she wrote?" I asked carefully. He nodded and he was blushing fiercely.

"Oh." I frowned. "Oh no . . . " I didn't know exactly how to react, if I should be sad, mad, regretful, or laughing my head off on the floor.

So I kind of did a combination. I made a really weird noise and stormed out to go find Rollan.

 _O-M-JHI. What should I do?_ _I probably ruined my BFF's life, and crush,_ I was thinking guiltily the entire time. I was really nervous and I knocked

on Rollan's door. "Come in," he said. I went in.

 **Ooh, what's Meilin going to do next?**

 **Please review, you guys are amazing! :)**


	9. Entry Eight

**Haha sorry about the EXTREMELY late update... again. If I don't post again within the next three days you can... punch me in the face or something. Anyway I hope you have a nice day! :D Enjoy!**

 _January 8th_

I got in so much trouble yesterday. It's not MY fault I went on a rampage. Also Olvan totally overreacted. So I got stuck afterwards doing a bunch of random stuff I

didn't want to do.

He told me to wash the coffee machine so I picked it up and chucked it out the window. (Shh don't tell him)

Anyways, Abeke got her diary back. But she's so embarrassed! Poor girl. Now the boys know her secrets. See that's why keeping a diary

is a super-bad idea. I don't even know why I'm writing in this dingy old thing still. For some reason it's really addictive!

But seriously I've been doing chores all day. Hey, I didn't injure bird-brain THAT bad...! At least he's still breathing.

However it's so ridiculously boring, I don't know how long it took to clean those kitchen floors. I hope I don't have to do any more tomorrow because I'm going

to flip if I do. I'm a hero of Erdas, not a servant!

* * *

Conor, Abeke, and I played hide-and-go-seek-tag-outside since it was kind of a nice day.

When Conor was counting Abeke and I ran and climbed up a really green tree together so we wouldn't be seen.

"Meilin? Abeke? Where are you?" he shouted. I narrowed my eyes. "Marco!"

"Does he really think we're going to say 'Polo'?" I rolled my eyes.

Abeke was really quiet and stealthy like a cat but I knew that she really wanted to giggle because Conor kept running into things and he looked like a dork.

"Come on guys, please, it's been ten minutes," Conor whined as he looked around the glade, the sunlight catching his blond hair. I was tempted

to get down, or maybe scream and jumpscare him, but it was so much more fun when I did that to Rollan. Besides I really wanted to see how long

we could keep this up. "Pleeease?" Conor begged again.

Abeke smiled coyly but didn't make a sound. It's interesting how she can completely transition from giggly and girly to quiet and fierce.

When he came closer towards our tree Abeke began to go higher up and I followed her lead, careful not to break a branch. I couldn't help thinking

that if we went too high one of us could fall and break our arms or something.

After about five more minutes Conor yelled, "I GIVE UP! COME OUT!"

Abeke and I exchanged a look and we had to try not to laugh. It was a silent communication; _should we go down or should we stay hidden?_

We decided on the second one because we like to mess with the boys as much as possible. After not too long Conor was standing directly under the tree. He didn't

even bother to look up where we were with wide eyes, he just sat down to rest. "I'm going inside if you don't come out," he announced.

Abeke sighed and jerked her head a little to the left while looking at me, indicating we should probably go down.

THEN THE CRAZIEST THING HAPPENED. As we started to descend the branch under Abeke's feet SNAPPED. Before I even had time to react and grab her arm she

was falling. I almost screamed because I thought she was going to die and flinched waiting to hear her hit the ground when suddenly I heard a quiet 'oof'! and

opened my eyes in confusion. When I looked down I was really surprised. Conor had caught her! They were both blushing really hard and Abeke was

covered in leaves and twigs. I didn't even question it, I was glad that she was alive. But I can't wait to tell Rollan about this. Ha-ha!


	10. UPDATE! (Yes, I'm Alive)

**BLARGH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I bet every one of you thinks I'm dead! I totally deserve to get punched in the face 10,000 times right now. Thank you so much for continuing to read this anyways. I have been extremely distracted with all these school things that are going on. Despite my efforts, I am still failing math. Oh well.**

 **Anyways, summer will be coming shortly! Hopefully I can get back into my writing zone and you will get more regular updates. In the meantime, I apologize profusely for my laziness and forgetfulness.**

 **I've been getting a lot of requests for Rollan's Diary… should that be a thing? ;)**


	11. Entry Nine

_January 9th_

I was so excited to tell Rollan what I found out; I opened the doors wide looking for him.

Once my eyes got a glimpse of the bird-brained boy, my heart stopped.

He was eating our chocolate muffins from this morning that were apparently "lost!" That enough made me want to beat him up all over again.

But he was with a hideous blonde servant girl, who was sweeping up crumbs and giggling hysterically.

It was like they planned this.

I could not take my eyes off the horrible sight.

It made me what to puke!

I blinked my eyes twice, making sure I was not imaging it, and pinched myself twice. After what seemed to be minutes of just standing there, I started to lose it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE MUFFINS?! AND AN UGLY GIRL?!" I screamed. Admittedly, that was a little rude, but… they were completely ignoring me!

Rollan quickly shoved the last bits into his mouths and threw the wrappers on the ground.

He grabbed Ugly's hand and sprinted out of the room. I could not believe my eyes!

Why was Rollan always doing things like this to make me jealous? I was only

jealous because he was eating my MUFFIN!

I wanted to bang my head against something, but I knew I had to catch that little rat.

I knew all of his hiding places thanks to Conor. (He told me and he got an extra muffin that day, and some alone time with Abeke.)

I ran after him and had to do some tricky maneuvers in order to block him, using my skill and a shortcut or two.

When I finally caught up to them, I tackled him, causing the girl to fall too, and put my foot on top of him. "Victory is mine!" I declared through the halls.

The girl gave me a startled look, and then exchanged a look with Rollan. Then she began _laughing again!_

Okay, truthfully, she isn't that ugly, and her laugh is adorable. I HATE HER SO MUCH!

I thought to myself, _I oughta chain Rollan up, and do the same to her so I can mail her to Arctica_. _But is that even possible?_

"Meilin, please get off me."

"Never," I hissed.

The girl grabbed my ankle and tugged it. I fell facefirst. IT WAS THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME OMG.

 _Okay, I was going to be nice and let you go, but now you are really going to be sent to Arctica. Hahaha, HASTA LA VISTA, WATCH YOUR BACK!_

"WHO EVEN ARE YOU?" I yelled at her, but my voice was muffled, because my face was in the ground.

"My name is Layla," she answered sweetly.

"Eh," I said. _You know I really hate you right?_

"Rollan and I were just playing. He's all yours, you know," she replied, batting her eyes. And for some reason, I still really hated her.

"Wait, Layla, don't leave me with her," Rollan shouted, trying to escape.

"You're mine, pretty boy," I said, trying to make myself sound sarcastic.

"Great," Rollan sighed.

"Let's play a game Rollan, we chain you up in a secret location," I smirked. "And also, you have to atone for those muffins you stole."

"Nooooooo," he yelled off into the distance.

Other than that, I read a book, went for a refreshing walk, did some training with Abeke, and ate a Golden Delicious apple.

Today was a good day. Now I just have to find the blonde brat. I bet her spirit animal is a rat.


End file.
